


A Novel Idea

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is enthusiastic about writing his j-web for possibly the first time in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Novel Idea

"You want me to do what?" Jin hopes his latest battle with the common cold has left his ears playing tricks on him, because if they aren't, his bandmates surely are.

"Write a cellphone novel," Kame says. "Management decided we should provide more content over j-web and asked for one of us to write a chapter every week for the next year. They think it'll go down well with the fans."

"Since you're the one with the most free time on his hands, we nominated you for the job," Ueda adds, sadistic smile appearing right on cue.

"But I wasn't even here!"

Koki shrugs. "Not our fault you were off sick for three days. We had to take a vote in your absence."

"And since you were the only candidate, you won. Congratulations!"

Jin has never wanted to slug Junno so badly in his life. It doesn't help when Nakamaru kindly remembers to ask if he's feeling better now. Jin might spend a lot of time on the phone, might even freak out if he forgets to bring it with him, but it's not like he's writing hundreds of mails. It's an effort, figuring out what to say, trying to ensure he's using the right kanji, wondering if he could get away with writing it all in kana.

Or even in English. He could use the practice.

Fine. Akanishi Jin's not going to run from the challenge. KAT-TUN only needs one cowardly member and Nakamaru plays the part perfectly. Kame gives him the details, wishes him luck with a smirk Jin would be proud to call his own, and brings the meeting to a close.

"Three days," Kame says on his way out. "Can't wait to see what you come up with. Remember, no stories about what you do with girls in clubs. Or at least change their names - some of them might be reading it."

Jin has other plans in mind. He's not short on imagination, has better things to write about than his nocturnal adventures with women whose names he can't even remember next morning. Besides, he knows what the fans like. What they want to read about, what they write themselves. He's seen it in Mandarake, filling shelf after shelf, and he's seen it all over the Internet, on blogs and websites and communities. It can't be that hard to write, can it?

When he gets home that night, he settles on the couch, pulls out his phone and begins, in English, the very first chapter of his debut novel.

 _"Oh Jin!" Kame said. "You got caught in the rain! I should help you out of those wet clothes straight away. You don't want to catch cold, you know?"_

Jin wonders how far he'll get before someone stops him.


End file.
